Rule of a hero
by Transperity
Summary: there is 1 well known rule for heroes. And that is, they dont die. Ben Tennyson is no exception to that rule...
1. Gwen's disbelief

So I sat on my bed. Tears rolling down from my green eyes. My I-pod was on with the ear buds plugged into my ears. I rarely even heard heard what song was playing. Grandpa Max, in his grief, gave a report to the plumbers, while I sat on my bed in the RV. The entire day flashed before my eyes.

We were being chased down by something. It was bent on getting his blood. Because it had dormant anodite genes in it... They were going to use him as a weapon. Through a part of town, to the woods. I decided to go to the window to look at the sky. And started counting like he told me to. I'd been having dreams, no, nightmares about Ben. They never ended well to put it lightly. They got worse when I finally saw him again. Little did I know... That I had little time with him than I thought.

_Hide the key cos Im coming over to_

_Settle the score_

_Whoa oh whoa_

_Don't forget how well I know you_

_Stop asking Keep dancing. You dont stand a chance girl, youll fall apart; stop talkin hands girl, youll have to start over, and over agaaaiiin_

His favorite song. He always told me about it, but I never heard him. Back then I made believe that he annoyed me to no end. That might be on of the things I regret most.

_It was, as with the earlier car crash, over within the course of a moment. There was the sound of my heart beating my ribs. He watched the bounty hunter aim a gun right at me, his best friend, his lover…. Next thing I knew, he came running towards it, whatever it way he screamed as he dove forward, throwing all of his weight at the damaged and grounded craft was not important. Nor was the way that Grandpa cried out as well. No. The only important part was that the I was safe, and it was with that relief-granting, peaceful thought that I knew he would have, Ben plunged, along with the alien craft and the Omnitrix, down into the countless-feet deep ravine. _

"BEN!"

I screamed, my eyes wide as I collapsed down to my knees, breath seeming to have left my lungs as I slowly peered down over the edge of the cliff, just in time to see the large ball of fire that followed the robot craft slamming down into the ground below, ensuring at once that both, gratefully, the alien craft was destroyed--gone forever, for good--and that Ben, tragically, heart-wrenchingly, heartbreakingly for me--was gone, too.

"You stupid dweeb, you never ever thought of me. Repercussions meant nothing to you. You always had to be the hero!"

I yelled at his picture, grasping it in my hands. My tears pounded the frame, drenching the glass.

The sun was coming down, into a peaceful sleep. I hated it. At least _it _could come back. Looking at the orange horizon behind the trees my eyes dried up, not able to cry anymore.

_ "I doubt you of all people can run out of rational decisions or anything to do Gwen. You're the most resourceful person I know." _I let out a shaky sigh, looking up at the orange sky. "But what happens when I do Ben...?" I spoke to his picture. "Can you give me an idea, something that will past the time?"

As I felt my eyes closing themselves I held his picture tighter. I couldn't take it if he left me again... Even if it was his picture.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had fallen into a deep sleep. My heart wrenching at the loss of it's true love. My brain denying any fact that came to the conclusion that Ben had gone. My dreams, I had none. There was a whole in me. That could never be filled. All because of him. He had to be a hero, to save me. He didn't think, he just left. Tears started falling from my eyes once again to wake me up. As if to tell me to watch out for something.

"Why... why... Please come back..." My voice is so hoarse, and I can nearly see the sad aura coming from it so well. My window is open; I can feel the wind brushing gently on my face, caressing it to soothe me, but failing terribly. I try to go close it. As I do, I hear rustles in bushes nearby. A silhouette is outside. Grandpa still hasn't comeback, so it's probably just some person. I don't blame him. He's probably telling B- _his parents. _It hurts me to even think his name. Even more so to say it. Just another thing to break my heart...

I start to look outside again, my mind is so blank it's all I can possibly think to do. I miss him already... My heart does too. His eyes, his hair, his jokes, his smile... No!! I'm breaking myself again!! This isn't helping!! But, I **can't** help it, myself, or him. Maybe I should just keep the window open... Yeah, the wind should drown out my thoughts I should sit by it.

My legs hurt as I sit down, and I make an effort to cross my legs and stare at the night sky. Wow, the stars really hate me... They look exactly like him. Why do they have to remind me of what I lost?? What have I done to deserve that?! Sigh, wow, that whoever it is is back, but their just sitting there. On the grass, and looked up at the stars also. This is not what I need. I don't want to be near anyone right now! I want to yell at them and tell them to leave! I try to speak but, my throat is so dry from crying.

The moon is shining on them like a spotlight. I can finally see who this trespasser is. Wait... No... the tears... they're coming back... I see... something I can't explain...

Green eyes pointed towards my direction, my heart pace hastens. They're piercing my soul. I see a ripped and tattered jacket, and ash all over jagged torn jeans... A black t-shirt covers the torso that bleeds and shines in the moonlight and brown frizzled hair. I open my mouth to say something... but nothing is coming out.

"Hey." My eyes are widened, and my heart has nearly stopped. If my brain had eyes they would be bugged out, and I notice blood dripping from him, but he stood, staggering. That voice... it...can't be...

"Can't get rid of me that easy Gwen."

Ben.... He smiles at me...

My Ipod is still on. Repeat.

_Baby you should put put put your heart where your mouth is_

_Put your heart where your mouth is now_

_Stop asking, keep dancing now_

But that can't be him, I try to be my rational self because... That's all I really have now...

Because Ben Tennyson is dead and it's all a nightmare what I see right now. That's not him out there. He's dead. I saw it happen. This is just a nightmare. Please let me wake up... I'm still asleep! Just. Horrible terrible sleep that takes joy in making me see his beautiful green toxic eyes again. When I wake up... I'll be living a nightmare for the rest of my life, because I won't see them anymmore. I've been wrong before, and I can only hope to god that I'm really wrong now. It's possible. Right? Exactly.


	2. No rest for the noble

You know some people say when you face death had on, that your whole life passes before your eyes. Others say you see a light. One that has a color that depends on your life, either its fire light, or sunlight. But then again what of the somber, indifferent, frightening grim reaper? What is his job in your death if you see a light? And not him? Well, the figure in that famous black coat, suit, orhe could be in any type of clothing, is the cause of the light, and the cause of death. But if that is the case here, why didn't the former omnixtrix wielder Benjamin Tennyson see any of those things?

And when he appeared in front of Gwen Tennyson outside of the RV affectionately named the Rustbucket, it was obvious he was **indeed** alive. Not alive and well however, since he was bleeding and most likely had a few broken bones. But that was not important in the least to him. And that was because he was glad to be alive. To still breath, albeit heavily, and to be with Gwen. Although she was having problems coping with his sudden appearance from what she thought was death door.

"Can't get rid of me that easily Gwen."

Were the first words that he spoke to her that sent her mind into a river of contradiction. Not knowing what to do, and not having a clue if this was a cruel nightmare that was made to torment her, she just looked with hollowed eyes at the young man outside the side window. There are some things that cause a mind to go into a state of shock. Let it be an accident, a surprise, or even, happiness. Though the latter happens much less than the formers. The trees swayed around Ben, giving him no other choice but to bask in the moonlight and the breeze that was so peaceful that night.

"Gwen? Gwe-" He winced in pain clutching his right side dearly, letting out a low groan that broke the red-head heroine from her depressed pensive. All thoughts of disbelief were replaced by a sight of the person she loved, the person she admired, the person she believed to be dead since earlier that day, falling to the ground in pain. He squirmed a little before apparently blacking out and letting his hand fall loosely over his side. She took a sharp gasp, her hand rushing to her face. The next thing she knew she was out of the door of the RV and kneeling beside him.

She cursed to herself for not helping him before, he was dirty as ever, covered in bruises, and bleeding in some places. She brought her fingers to his neck, desperately trying to find a pulse. "Come on, come on!" She shouted into the night hoping to **not** be unsuccessful. As a reply she got a faint, but still existing thump, from him. She felt tears coming from her eyes, and didn't try to fight them back. She had no reason to. She bent her head down and kissed him on the forehead, and draped his arm onto her shoulder, covering it in soot, and brought into the Rustbucket.

Just when she thought her plight would never end, it was over.

* * *

On a bright summer day, the sounds of birds chirping and lawn mowers running filled the air. The smell of freshly cut grass sent a sort of peacful chill down some peoples spines, but it was for the good. In the house of Sandra and Carl Tennyson though, the air was deafened by the smell of eggs, toast, and the sound of plates being placed on a table. The married couple themselves were out however. But obviously, the house was not totally empty. But it was fairly quiet throughout the house except for the kitchen.

Upstairs, Ben Tennyson stirred in his sleep, his eyes closed tightly, and covered being drawn over his head to avoid the rays of sun that were piercing through his blinds in his room and shining on his face. Beside him his alarm clock read _11:59. _By some unfortunate luck, he just happened to peek his head out of thecovers and take a slow, cautious look at the machine. Just then, was when it began its wake up call, scaring him so much he nearly fell off the bed. But that wouldn't be very good for him however, because his body was still hurting and he was still healing. But a little magic to help the process from his favorite cousin never hurt anybody. And it got him out of school.

"Craaaaaaaaaaaappppp!"

His voice bounced off the walls and traveled downstairs. In the kitchen Gwen smiled happily to herself while pouring a glass of orange juice and placing the container back into the refrigerator gently. She got a couple of forks and took the two plates with her, on her way upstairs. She would get the galsses later.

Speaking of upstairs, Ben had just gotten out of the bathroom with a limp, the sound of a flushing toilet took its chance to be heard. But the loud noise it created was not appreciated at all by him. He sat down on his warm bed, sitting up against his bedpost as to avoid the sun, and took his remote off his dresser, and searched aimlessly throught the channels. It was then that Gwen walked through his open door and with a smile on her face and a plate in her hand, while the other floated right by her.

He smiled back and looked in her direction making him lick his lips hungrily. "Hungry huh? Well I made eggs and bacon and toast. Eat up." She set the plate on his dresser right by his retched alarm clock and sat down, next to him. Maybe it was a bad mistake. "Who said I was hungry for food?" Before she could answer he pounced on top of her, licking her neck and taking in her sweet, strawberry scent, and nipping her ears sending a shiver up the teenagers spine. "Ben stop it!" She managed to get out as she burst into a fit of giggles while he moved to her cheek.

"Ben come on you need your breakfast. Please?" He got off of her, pouted and crossed his arms in a childish manner. "Fine." His stomach growled and he went on to eating while she moved closer to him and placed a kiss on his slightly tan skin. "Don't you tease me woman." He said with a mock glare that quickly turned into a chuckle. She laughed along to before eating a little of her breakfast and going downstairs. "Were ya goin Gwen?' She turned to look at him from the door way, "I'm going to get the drinks. And try not to eat my breakfast _again_ Benjamin."

He gave her a closed eye smile as he placed a piece of jelly toast into his mouth. Gwen felt her heart flutter at the sight but the she went downstairs. In the kitchen she was going to grab both glasses, but the doorbell interrupted her. Feeling parched, she took her glass as the bell increased in its succesion. "Hold on hold on I'm coming! Geesh." When she opened the door there was no one there. She looked around, and looked at the ground, only to see a small package with a note to the side and Ben written on it as well. She picked it up and read it aloud.

"They won't find you with this. From a...friend." It didn't take her long to figure outwho wrote the note, because it was her grandfathers handwriting. She shrugged and made her way upstairs to Ben forgetting about his drink. As she made it into his room he was waiting patiently for her and when he saw her in the door way he smiled again, but stopped as he saw the package. "What's that?" He asked while pointing a finger to the object in her arms. "All I know is that its for you." She handed it to him and sat in a chair in front of him and ate her breakfast while Ben placed his legs on the bed and tore open the wrapping paper and gasped in shock.

"Ben? What is it?" He wasted no time in showing her a sleek green, white, gray, and black wrist like object in his hands with an all to familiar hourglass shape on it. She smirked a little before asking, "Oh, that. Well I guess it never really ends huh?"

He took on a confused expression and looked at her with his green eyes. "What never ends?" She laughed a little before kissing him on the lips softly and saying,

"Hero time."

* * *


End file.
